A Day Off
by Fuzzythespyder
Summary: Eren gets the day off while Mikasa is forced to take on his chores, but instead of doing them she asks Jean to do them instead, what will Corporal Levi do after he finds out Mikasa disregarded her duties and his orders?


(**This is my very first time writing a fan fiction so go easy on me heh, I have written before just never posted it anywhere for public approval lol. I debated it for a while but yes I did decide to add some romance I guess. Whatever I hope you like it tell me what you think and how I can improve!)**

**.**

**..**

**…**

**..**

**.**

There Eren lay, blades of grass brushing against his face due to the cool breeze flowing through them, his eyes were shut but not blocking out the sun that added warmth to the cold winter day.

"Wake up"

A voice so familiar to him spoke, his mother's?

"Wake Up!"

No… the voice was Mikasa's, she was standing over him with the wind gently blowing her hair out of her face and back into it repeatedly. Eren looked up at her while she outstretched her hand towards him signaling to help him stand. He grabbed her hand and up he rose.

"Mikasa…" Slow as he spoke, still tired from his mid-day nap. "How long was I asleep?"

Mikasa was still holding his hand for some reason, not wanting to let go or perhaps forgetting their hands were in one another's. "Not long, only a few hours; its fine Eren, we don't have any missions today." Her words were dull but she spoke to Eren in a sisterly tone as if she was reminding him like he had forgotten something. Then again, Eren did not forget, he knew it was their day off; why else would he be taking a nap? Surly Eren respected the orders given to him by his superiors and would never slack off if there was a mission to be done.

Eren then took his hand from Mikasa's and used it to rub his eyes, his back was still sore from laying on the cold ground. He was not far from the headquarters so he decided to walk back, Eren quickly waved his hand signaling for Mikasa to fallow him back. Mikasa walked close behind him watching the rays of sunlight hit his brown hair, she enjoyed watching Eren sleep… more or less enjoyed watching Eren in general. Neither of the two were wearing their gear, Mikasa was in her everyday clothes as was Eren, although Mikasa still had the red scarf wrapped around her neck, the one Eren gave her as a little girl. Once the two reached the headquarters Eren walked inside while Mikasa stopped outside the door, she had wanted to say a few words to the short corporal who did not seem to get along with her.

Mikasa walked over to the training grounds where she knew Corporal Levi would be practicing, he usually always goes there to practice on his days off, not that he needed to. As she walked up behind the Corporal he was taking a break from his practice to relax for a short while before resuming his paperwork back at the headquarters. Mikasa tried to start a sentence but she was too annoyed with trying to talk to him, before she could speak he stood up and turned around to look at her.

"Well if you have something to say Ackerman then spit it out, I don't have all day."

Mikasa was a bit startled at his slight rude tone but instead of getting wrapped up on the issue decided to do what she came there for. "Corporal Levi…" She spoke in a quick manner as to not waste any more time "I was wondering if you could give Eren tomorrow off as well, he has been tired lately and I feel you are overworking him" Mikasa waited quite a few moments for his reply, she became somewhat anxious when he did not speak. "Corporal?" Mikasa started to tap her foot on the ground and was about to storm off in anger. Finally Levi gave out a sigh "I am unsure, I'll take it into consideration Ackerman". Levi then walked off while Mikasa fallowed behind him, not to continue talking to him but to return to her room.

Levi continued into the kitchen where Hansi had prepared some coffee, by this time it was late and he had finished his paperwork. Hansi was sitting at the far end on the table drinking while writing reports. Levi walked over and grabbed himself a cup of coffee without adding anything to it. He went to the opposite end of the table and sat down. "Writing reports shitty glasses?" he spoke rather suddenly to Hansi, she jumped not knowing he was in the room, too focused on her work as always. "Uh… UH YES! They are about the studies I've done recently with Eren, I think I'll resume them tomorrow" Levi looked up with the usual uncaring facade on his face "I think you should give Yeager a break from tests tomorrow, give him another day to recuperate" Hansi chocked on her coffee while she was trying to drink it, she was a bit angered but instead of arguing back in defiance she simply grabbed her paper work and left the room, although she left her cup for Levi to clean up knowing it would annoy him. See, Hansi did not like it when people interfered with her research on the titans and especially about Eren.

Levi was a bit annoyed but he stood and cleaned up the two coffee cups, after which left the room and walked down the hallways, up the stairs and to his room. He was just about to reach his room when he noticed Mikasa sneaking out of hers, probably trying to go to the basement to see Eren. "Ackerman" He spoke in a demanding tone "You are not allowed out after midnight." Mikasa turned quickly very startled and in a flurry of shock, she did not think she would be caught and even worse by the corporal. She had thought she would be punished for her actions, as she should be… but instead Levi just walked by her. "Please return to your room and sleep well, Yeager may have the day off but you will not."

Mikasa was happy that she was not punished but even more so ecstatic that the corporal had respected her wishes and gave Eren the day off. She thought about how happy Eren was going to be when she told him and with that made her way back into her room and into her bed.

Early Morning the Next Day

Mikasa woke up early, ran from her room, down the stairs and all the way to the basement where Eren was still sleeping. She walked closer to him and stood for a few moment admiring his facial expressions as he slept quietly. Mikasa gently pressed on his shoulder shaking him with care. "Eren, can you hear me?" She was trying not to fully wake him but to make sure he knew he had the day off. Eren rolled over a bit and opened one eye, "The corporal said you could have the day off." Mikasa was smiling imagining the praise she will get from Eren but instead he rolled back over simple saying "Okay." Mikasa's smile faded slightly but she was still proud of herself for helping Eren, she decided to watch him sleep a little longer then walked back up the stairs where Levi was waiting for her. "Have you told Yeager he gets the day off?" Levi seemed tired when he spoke but he was still alert and emotionless. "Yes" Mikasa said as she walked by the corporal and to the kitchen but before she had fully walked by the corporal he took hold of her arm stopping her "No time to eat Ackerman, you best get a head start, you will be taking over Yeager's chores for the day." Mikasa figured someone would have to do the chores but she did not think only herself would do them all. It seemed like allot of work to do without eating but she knew she had asked for Eren to have the day off and she should own up to it.

Hours passed by as Mikasa cleaned the barn, fixed lunch, swept the floors, made some of the other more sloppy squad members beds. This is why she was not fond of most the other squad members they never cleaned their own messes especially Jean. She thought to herself "If he really has a thing for me maybe he will help me out, I could finish these chores faster." Mikasa snuck by the corporals room and over to Jean's, "Pssssst" Mikasa was trying to catch his attention without disturbing the corporal as their rooms were near one another, what would he do to her if he knew she was trying to get out of doing Eren's chores? She didn't want to think about that. "Mikasa?!" Jean got up quickly out of his bed where he was laying down after doing his own chores, everyone had to help out to keep the headquarters clean. Jean was happy to see Mikasa, the sun set was just shining through the window lighting up her face giving an orange gleam upon her face. He stood in awe for a few minutes admiring her sheer beauty. "Wh… What are you doing here…Mi… Mikasa?" He was fixing his hair and clothes trying to look presentable in front of her. She looked sort of worn out and Jean could tell "You can come in and sit down if you like." Mikasa nodded and walked in sitting in the chair next to Jean's bed, she looked up at Jean who was a few feet away from her "I wanted to ask you if you could take on the rest of my chores, the corporal gave me extra because Eren got the day off." Jean was eager to anything she asked "Sure! You can stay here and rest if you like I'll do it all." Mikasa was surprised he agreed so quickly but decided not to make much of it "Thank you." She turned her gaze to the window as Jean left the room shutting the door behind him.

Mikasa looked out the window watching the sunset, it reminded her of old times when she and Eren would go gather the wood for the fire, and the smells of chicken roasting in a pot while Carla, Her adoptive mother made dinner. She remembered the scents, hints of herbs and the smile upon Eren's face when he thanked his mother for the meal. How she missed those peaceful times when everyone was happy, if only she could go back, rewind time and start over. She would make it up to Eren somehow, he was the only family she had left and she wished to protect him in any way possible. Before she knew it she had lost track of time and afternoon become night. Mikasa heard footsteps outside the door, thinking it was Jean returning from dinner she quickly stood and opened the door. To her surprise she had to look down to find the Corporal standing there much angrier than she had ever seen him before. "Sir!" She was caught off guard "I um…" Trying to come up with an excuse for being in Jean's room she stuttered and fumbled over her words, not knowing what to say he cut her off silencing any hope she had of redeeming herself. "Ackerman, I was nice enough to give Yeager the day off and now I find you have given his chores to Kirchtein?!" He was very angry in fact before Mikasa could say another word he pulled her out of the room tearing her all the way to his, she tried to escape but his grip was far too strong. Once he threw her in his room he instructed her to sit down as he closed the door behind him. She looked around to observe her surroundings, there were papers on the desks, and everything was neat and orderly. His bed was perfectly made and she could not spot a speck of dust; on top of all this papers were all stacked and organized. Levi yelled at her furiously but she could not understand a thing he was saying, she zoned out not wanting to hear any of his words. She did not care what he thought, she just wanted to get the punishment over with and see Eren.

"Ackerman!... Ackerman!... Mikasa!"

Mikasa then zoned back in hearing her name, she had never hear the corporal say her name let alone be this angry. He looked flustered beyond belief and even more so due to the fact she was not paying attention to anything he had just said.

"Yeager will have to take on extra work tomorrow, I am disappointed in you Ackerman!"

Mikasa jumped out of the chair in anger and confusion "Wait no, please don't I'll do more chores, I'm sorry sir it won't happen again!" Mikasa was upset that he would punish Eren for her mistakes all she had ever tried to do was protect him but now she has given him more work to do, he will never forgive her. She thought about how he would not talk to her, she was worried she could not watch him anymore or be by his side. "What if I pay you back somehow?" Levi's angry expression turned to that of his usual one, "I am not the one you have to repay." He turned to leave the room when Mikasa grabbed his shoulder, it was not something she wanted to do but it was her first reaction. Levi stopped and Mikasa turned him around by force "I'll do anything, please sir!" She continued to plead with him to forgive her and not to give Eren extra work but she has lost hope perhaps if she got Levi to like her? Maybe then he won't be so harsh?

Mikasa stopped thinking logically and before she knew it she pulled the corporal closer "Ackerman what are.." and before he could speak anymore she kissed him, why on earth would she do this she thought. She did not like him in any way but perhaps to get him to be fonder of her, she could have him do as she wants. She was not usually one to take advantage of people but in the case where Eren was going to be punished for her mistakes she would do anything. For a moment she wasn't enjoying it but she could not deny she liked it, his lips were warm and he was always so clean so he smelled nice. She kept kissing him and in turn he kissed her back, things became more complex and he turned her body while pushing her against the door, she was strong but at times liked being the subordinate. Then again she could not really fight against the corporal he was far too strong for her. It seemed as if his tongue was everywhere at once, she became entirely indulged in the moment losing her thoughts and giving into her subconscious wanting. He stopped kissed her and began to make his way down her neck giving her slight kisses. She unbuttoned his shirt slowly as he took her scarf off. She then realized what was going on she grabbed the scarf and Levi stopped. He moved away slowly pushing himself off her using the door as a prop. "You should not have done that, nor should I, please leave." He did not seem angry when he spoke this time, rather slightly confused and worried. Mikasa gathered herself and left for her own room, she laid down in her bed but could not sleep, "What did she do? Why? How would Eren feel if he found out?" All these thoughts were busy in her head and she was so worried. She did not plan for any of that and yet it happened, she could never face the corporal the same way again, and what will he think of her? Hopefully he won't tell anyone…


End file.
